The Flower Different From the Rest
by RoyalsareInvincible
Summary: Rosedust knew she was different, but how to explain that to her clan and mother? And what happens when secrets and lies start plaguing Mistclan? Rose's life just couldn't get any worse, or could it? (F/F)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Noble. This story came because of a rant & argument with a homophobic 'friend' of mine. Anyways the full description will be posted with the first chapter, which is coming soon. The problem is we need more warriors for the four clans, Echoclan, Treeclan, Mistclan, & Tigerclan, so I'm asking you to send me warrior names, the clan they're in, and a short description. We, Magnolia and I, reserve the right to change anything about your character.

 **Mistclan (Only accepting toms now)**

 **Leader** : Lavenderstar- Light gray she-cat with a white patch on her chest and light green eyes… Daughter of: Lightstripe*deceased* and Tansytail… Mother of: Rosedust

 **Deputy:** Willowwind- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes… Sister to: Hawkbreeze  & Brookshade… Daughter of: Ravenmist & Ripplewing

 **Medicine Cat** : Molefang- A dull brown tom with dull green eyes

 **Warriors (Toms or She-cats without kits)**

Firefang- Black and orange patched she-cat with fiery amber eyes… Sister to: Mallowstrike… Mate to: Larkwing...Mother to: Honeypaw and Fawnpaw*deceased*... Daughter to: Vineheart and Viperstrike… Mentor to: Cliffpaw

Ravenmist- Midnight black she-cat with startling amber eyes… Mate to: Ripplewing… Mother of: Hawkbreeze, Willowwind, & Brookshade

Mallowstrike- Handsome tom with ruffled black fur and icy blue eyes. Brother to: Firefang… Mate to: Beetlefur... Father to: Gorsekit, Poppykit, & Buzzardkit… Son to: Vineheart and Viperstrike

Larkwing- Light brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes… Brother to: Beetlefur… Mate to: Firefang… Father to: Honeypaw and Fawnpaw*deceased*

Ripplewing- Black and white patched tom with brown eyes… Mate to: Ravenmist… Father to: Hawkbreeze, Willowwind, & Brookshade

Brookshade- dark blue-gray she-cat with deep brown eyes… Mate to: Swiftstream*deceased*... Mother to: Cliffpaw

Hawkbreeze- Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes… Sister to: Willowwing & Brookshade… Daughter of: Ravenmist & Ripplewing… Mentor to: Honeypaw

Rosedust- A brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes… Daughter of: Lavenderstar

Leafstorm- A grey tom with green eyes... Mate to: Appleheart... Father to: Fallenkit, Dreamkit and Hopekit. (Wrenfeather213)

Lightfeather- Beautiful white she cat with pale golden patches. Has a long skinny tail and one blue eye one green. (Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices**

Cliffpaw- Light gray tabby tom with brown eyes…Son of: Brookshade and Swiftstream *deceased*... Apprentice of: Firefang

Honeypaw- Orange tabby she-cat with one black ear… Daughter of: Firefang and Larkwing… Sister to: Fawnpaw*deceased*... Apprentice of: Hawkbreeze

 **Queens**

Beetlefur- Pale silver she-cat with a black dot in-between her ears and blue eyes… Sister to: Larkwing… Mate to: Mallowstrike… Mother of: Gorsekit, Poppykit, and Buzzardkit

Appleheart- A ginger she-cat with blue eyes... Mate to: Leafstorm... Mother to: Fallenkit, Dreamkit and Hopekit. (Thank you to Wrenfeather213)

 **Kits**

Gorsekit- Gray fluffy tom with blue eyes… Son of: Beetlefur and Mallowstrike… Brother to: Poppykit and Buzzardkit

Poppykit- Silver she-kit with black tabby markings and brown eyes...Daughter of: Beetlefur and Mallowstrike… Sister to: Gorsekit and Buzzardkit

Buzzardkit- Jet black tom with brown eyes...Son of: Beetlefur and Mallowstrike… Brother to: Gorsekit and Poppykit

Fallenkit- A Gray and black tom with hazel eyes... Son of: Appleheart & Leafstorm... Brother to: Dreamkit and Hopekit (Wrenfeather213)

Dreamkit- A Cloudy silver she-cat with silver eyes... Daughter of: Appleheart & Leafstorm... Sister to: Fallenkit & Hopekit (Wrenfeather213)

Hopekit- A tiny ginger she-cat with cloudy blue eyes, blind... Daughter of: Appleheart & Leafstrom... Sister to: Fallenkit & Dreamkit (Wrenfeather213)

 **Elders**

Tansytail- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes… Mother to: Lavenderstar… Mate to: Lightstripe*deceased*

Vineheart- Black she-cat with amber eyes… Mother to: Firefang and Mallowstrike… Mate to: Viperstrike… Sister to: Mossfang*deceased*

Viperstrike- Dark brown tom with white patches and brown eyes… Father to: Firefang and Mallowstrike… Mate to: Vineheart

 **Echoclan**

 **Leader** : Smallecho- A petite calico she-cat with amber eyes… Mate to: Tornmask… Mother to: Dapplecloud… Grandmother to: Emberecho

 **Deputy** : Emberecho- A dark orange she-cat with black markings and amber eyes… Mate to: Eagletooth… Daughter of: Dapplecloud and *unknown tom*… Mother to: Creekpaw

 **Medicine cat** :

 **Warriors**

Eagletooth- A silver tom with black splotches and blue eyes… Mate to: Emberecho… Father to: Creekpaw

Dapplecloud- Tortoiseshell with orange eyes… Mother to: Emberecho… Daughter of: Smallecho

Spikefur- Small gray with white patches spikey furred she cat with bright yellow eyes… Mentor to: Creekpaw. (Pikawarriorcat)

 **Apprentices**

Creekpaw- A silver tom with a black stripe running down his back and blue eyes… Son to: Eagletooth and Emberecho… Apprentice to: Spikefur

Ripplepaw- Small, long furred blue-gray she cat with amber eyes. (Pikawarriorcat)

 **Elders**

Tornmask- A white tom with a black mask over his green eyes. A scar going over left eye… Mate to: Smallecho… Father to: Dapplecloud

 **Treeclan**

 **Leader** : Birchstar- Well muscled tan tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Pikawarriorcat)

 **Deputy** :

 **Medicine cat** :

 **Tigerclan**

 **Leader** :

 **Deputy** :

 **Medicine cat** :


	2. Love Blooming

**So a little back story before you read. Long time ago, four cats founded the clans. These cats were Tiger, Echo, Mist, and Tree. When Mist started a family in Mistclan she named her Silver. As a nickname the other cats would call her "Little Silver Kit" and it kinda stuck. The other clans started following the lead and soon the suffixes kit, paw, star became a normal thing. When Silvermoon, named after the full moon she was born under, had her kits, she wanted to carry on her mother's legacy. The kit became known as Rivermist. The other cats caught word of this and decided to do it themselves. Silvermoon, feeling like they abused their own clan name, called a meeting under the full moon. She** **declared that a kit could only use its clan's name if they were A) approved by their ancestors, early Starclan, and B) Were the granddaughter/son of the cat who originally held the name. The clans agree, but they still felt like they should honor their family, so names that revolved around the same theme were common, as well as the same suffix. An example of this is that if both parents are named after birds, their kits were probably named after one too. If a cat's name had something to do with water their kits and/or siblings would have a name with something to do with water. ~~Noble & Magnolia**

Rosedust woke up to cold rain dropping through the canopy and seeping into her fur. She quickly stood up and shook the raindrops away, splattering any cat near her. She carefully padded out of the Warriors den. The clearing was dotted with puddles, and the roofs of dens were almost caved in with the amount of water they held. Gorsekit, his pelt plastered to his side, was wailing as he pressed against his mother, Beetlefur, whose eyes looked weary.

We need to get that fixed. Rosedust thought as she walked toward Willowind, who was announcing the morning patrols. She stood beside Firefang and Larkwing, whose tails were wrapped together like vines snaking through the treetops. Rosedust shifted uncomfortably and narrowed her eyes. If only live was that easy for me.

"Alright, Firefang, can you take Cliffpaw hunting? He'll need to be woken up." Willowwind said regally, and Firefang dipped her head and strolled over to the apprentice den, leaving Larkwing a lick on the cheek.

"Larkwing, you can lead dawn patrol. You can take Rosedust, Ravenmist, and…" Willowwind scanned the clearing, "Someone else, who will need to be woken up as well. Your pick."

Larkwing opened his mouth to respond, but a loud, clear, bell-like voice cut him off.

"I'm up! I'll go!" Rosedust felt her heart freeze as she turned around. It was Brookshade. The happy cat raced across the clearing, kicking up puddles and twitching her whiskers excitedly.

Rosedust felt her heart rising up to her throat, but she quickly shoved it down with an internal yell of frustration.

From kit hood, Rosedust knew she was different. She liked toms, and had had various crushes on them at points in her life, including Molefang, as much as she hated the very thought. But, when she was a kit, she had loved Brookshade. That's when everything changed.

Rosedust blinked her eyes and remembered one of the lowest points if her life.

 _Rosekit hopped into the nursery, her heart fluttering with excitement. This was the time to tell mother, wasn't it?_

 _"Mother!" She whispered as she batted Lavenderstar's tail, "Mom listen!"_

 _Lavenderstar rolled over in her nest, "What it is?"_

 _Rosekit shuffled her paws nervously, "I-I think I like someone." She whispered._

 _Lavenderstar perked her ears, "Oh really, who's the lucky tom?" She purred._

 _Rosekit looked at her mom nervously. She doesn't know it's a she-cat? She thought. Suddenly the room looked a lot darker, and her mom looked a lot bigger._

 _"Well, um." Rosekit closed her eyes, "I like Brookit!"_

 _Lavenderstar sat up and her eyes hardened. "She's a great friend, isn't she?" She said in a shaky voice._

 _Rosepaw stepped away. Friend? She's more than a friend._

 _She stared into her mother's worried eyes, "Yea-yeah she is_."

She was brought back to the present when a blue she-cat pushed her aside. Hawkbreeze, the youngest between her sisters, she was called the forgotten one by fellow warriors, she was always glanced over, all eyes in favor of her sisters. Because of this she had become closed off and cold. Rosedust didn't really blame her.

"Come on! Slowpoke!" Rosedust smiled sadly. Despite being a mother, Brookshade had the personality and energy as a six moon old kit. She quietly followed the group.

As she trailed out of camp, Rosedust sniffed the pure greenleaf air. She found herself lost in the comforting light of the golden sun, and the nutty scent of the scurrying squirrels. Suddenly, a black, strong tail smacked her face. Round amber eyes swung around and met hers.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The black cat's apologetic tone made the stinging sensation in Rosedust's face feel a lot less painful. "I was just distracted. I think there's a nest of squirrels nearby!"

Rosedust smiled at her older friend and mother of Brookshade, Ravenmist. "It's ok! We'll alert the next hunting patrol." She took a step back to look at the warrior. If you stuck Brookshade next to her, you wouldn't think they were related. Even more so with Hawkbreeze. The blue, grey cat was bulky and had blue eyes, while her mother was pitch black with amber eyes and a petite form.

"Come on! We're lagging behind," Ravenmist meowed and trotted towards the group.

Rosedust smiled and followed.

They walked for awhile until they reached Echoclan's border. The cold smell of underground caves hit her nose. The smell stung her nostrils and made her snort. She could pick out the smell of a few separate cats, but other than that it all blended together. Larkwing suddenly halted and the rest of the group almost collided with him.

"What is it?" Brookshade asked curiously as she weaved forward like a graceful fox. A fresh wave of EchoClan scent hit Rosedust's nose, and she saw Brookshade's whiskers twitch in disgust.

Larkwing waved his tail in a sweeping motion. The patrol fanned around him, ready for battle. "A cat is here." He hissed softly.

Suddenly, the wind parted the branches of a nearby hawthorn bush, and Rosedust saw two sapphire eyes glowing from the shadows.

Rosedust opened her mouth to yowl, but the cat was already streaking away. He was a pale blue-gray blur in the rocks by the time sound escaped her mouth.

"What was that?!" Larkwing hissed, "No, actually, who was that?!"

Rosedust shrugged helplessly and Brookshade paced around, muttering curses. Ravenmist looked too stunned to speak.

"We should report." Ravenmist said suddenly, "We can't let him get away with being near our borders!"

Larkwing nodded in agreement, but Brookshade had a puzzled expression on her face. _I'll talk to her later._ Rosedust shook her head. _If I can gather up the courage._

"Ravenmist, stay and mark the borders. Maybe you can hunt on the way back." Larkwing commanded, and then he beckoned Rosedust and Brookshade to follow him back to camp.

As the trees started to dot the rocky landscape, Rosedust found herself shifting closer to Brookshade.

"So, I smelled a squirrel nest earlier." Rosedust tried a conversation starter. A stray branch thwacked her tail and it brushed Brookshade's. Rosedust cringed. _What am I doing._

"Yeah, so did I!" Brookshade's purred, "I'm starving! I haven't had a morning meal. Dawn patrol sort of takes away that privilege, but it's worth it."

She responded! To me! Rosedust thought happily. "Yeah, it's worth it. The forest is beautiful! The sun is shining, the trees are colorful, and the rocks sparkle with the dew, like your eyes. I mean, like, the dew...looks cool…"

"No, I get it! It kind of reflects off the rocks!" Brookshade's voice rang through the thickening forest, "I like it, too."

"Hurry up, you snails! This is urgent," Larkwing exclaimed.

Rosedust smiled at Brookshade and trotted into camp. Somehow, her heart was even lighter than when she had left.

 **So who is your favorite OTP right now. Also there are some pretty big mysteries that Magnolia and I keep dropping hints to. If anyone can figure them out then… I** **don't know, but i just want to see if people can figure it out.**


	3. Moon Rising

Rosedust woke up from her slumber and felt a warm body pressed against her. She curled into it like a kit would do with its mother. She knew it was Brookshade pressed against her. Over the two moons that had passed since that patrol, they had become really good friends. Rosedust liked to think of them as secret lovers, but she knew that Brookshade had an actual mate. After a few heartbeats Rosedust decided it was time to get up. She certainly wouldn't make it in time for the dawn patrol, but maybe she could join a hunting party. She crept out the den, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Gorsekit, stop playing so rough with Fallenkit!" Beetlefur called out to the tussling young cats. Rosedust smiled at the kits. Gorsekit and his siblings were close to being apprentices. Appleheart, a new mother, carefully picked Fallenkit up by the scruff and set him down next to her.

"There you go, baby, nice and safe!" Apple heart said warmly.

Rosedust felt a pelt brush against her.

"Kits are so beautiful, aren't they. I mean I would know I went through that." Brookshade smiled as Poppykit bounded from her mother's side to the two cats.

"Did you know? I'm now five moons! I'll be an apprentice soon!" Poppykit excitedly yelled.

"That's great, Poppykit!" Brookshade replied. Brookshade left the playing kits to walk over to her mother. Rosedust followed smiling.

"Hello Ravenmist," Rosedust called to the she-cat. Ravenmist tried to waddle over to her, but Brookshade stopped her.

"Ravenmist, you are really close to having kits, sit down." Brookshade commanded.

Ravenmist shook her head and continued walking towards her. Rosedust noticed the bulky figure of Hawkbreeze behind the staggering form of Ravenmist.

"Brookshade is right, Ravenmist. You need to rest." Hawkbreeze called out.

Ravenmist was about to retort, but was cut off by a loud yowl, "All those old enough to hunt, join me beneath the staggering rock." Lavenderstar called.

One side of the camp was lined with a big rock wall. On that wall was a rock that jutted out of the side. That's where Lavenderstar's den is. You can't get to the top of the rock by climbing, you had to walk through a network of tunnels inside the rock until you reached the opening that lead to the rock. Rosedust had never been up there, that was reserved for the leader's mate and kits, as well as the deputy.

"There is a gathering tonight and I need to pick who is going. Also, if you have any news you would like to share with the clans, please speak up now." There was a pause then a voice called out.

"I would like to go." The cats parted until the build of Hawkbreeze was visible. Lavenderstar seemed surprised.

"Of course Hawkbreeze, why the change of heart? You never want to go."

"I'm just trying to be more social." She replied.

Rosedust was distracted from the conversation when a bulky body bumped into her. Rosedust scoffed at Molefang.

"Don't huff at me, I've seen more than you ever will. Lavenderstar!"

Everybody stopped to stare at him. "Yes?" Lavenderstar asked cautiously.

"Rosedust is going, but for right now I need to borrow her." Lavenderstar nodded. Molefang pulled her aside. "I need more herbs that are found around the Tigerclan border."

Rosedust grumbled, "What do you need?"

"More catmint."

Rosedust stalked away, her tail high in the air. She grumbled all the way to the border. _Molefang is just a mean old bossy mouse-brained tom. He thinks he can just boss me around. I'm not even his apprentice_! Her inner monologue was stopped by the rustling of leaves. Rosedust pricked her ears. A wave of rotten meat smell hit her nose and she gagged. That was the smell of Tigerclan. Rosedust looked around fearfully, Tigerclan had the reputation of merciless killers. She did the smart thing and turned tail and ran.

She bursted through the entrance of the camp. Willowwind, who was cleaning her paws in the center of the camp, jumped in surprise. "Rosedust! Did you collect the catmint alr-"

Rosedust cut her off, "Tigerclan inside our border!"

Willowwind growled and stalked off towards the entrance. Rosedust jogged to keep up.

"Where's everyone else?" Rosedust exclaimed, "They certainly outnumber the two of us!"

"Ravenmist is kitting! Did you not know? Almost the whole clan is in that nursery, much to Molefang's dismay, but the others are collecting herbs and on patrol."

Rosedust's eyes grew wide, "In the forest?!"

Willowwind picked up her pace, "Foxdung, yes they are!"

Rosedust sprinted after Willowind as they headed deeper into the forest. The TigerClan stench suddenly filled her mouth, and she felt her hackles rise.

"Watch out!" Rosedust cried, but Willowwind was already far ahead. A snarl broke the sounds of the forest, and a brown and black patched tom leaped out of a nearby bush and landed on the deputy's back.

Willowind screeched and thrashed as a lithe silver she-cat slithered out from behind a maple tree. Rosedust stood, transfixed as the she-cat stalked up to Willowwind and traced a sheathed paw around the frightened cat's neck and gave a slight nod to the tom.

"Time to play, Rowantiger."

His golden eyes gleamed with malice, "Ok, Vipermoon."

The brown and black beast raised his paw and slowly pressed it against Willowwind's front leg. A cracking sound echoed through the territory. Then, it was on to leg two, and three, and four, until Willowwind's legs were twisted and snapped around her like a tornado-struck tree.

Willowwind let out a slow and painful screech. Blood pooled around her and her eyes widened in fear. She whipped her head around and stared out into the forest, her eyes pleading for help.

Vipermoon stepped away from the carnage and smiled directly at Rosedust. Rosedust snapped out of her trance.

"A pity," she purred, "That there's nobody here to help you."

And with a flick of her tail, the forest erupted.


End file.
